Lutte de pouvoir
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur un des personnages les plus mystérieux pour moi de la série : Wo Fat. Qui a dit que d'être un criminelle impitoyable, ne pouvait aller de paire avec le faite d'essayer d'ouvrir son coeur à une autre personne. Même si cela ne se fait pas aussi simplement que pour le reste des gens...


**Hawaii Five - 0**

_**Os : Lutte de pouvoir **_

_**Wo Fat/OC**_

_**Voici un petit one-shot sur le personnage de Wo Fat. D'ailleurs j'ai été assez surprise de ne trouver aucune fic française sur lui. Je pense qu'il a une place assez importante dans l'intrigue de la série. Même s'il n'est pas dans tout les épisodes, on en revient toujours à lui (mais ce n'est que mon avis). Et puis j'aime beaucoup l'acteur qu'il l'incarne, Mark Dacascos…**_

_**Pour info, mon one-shot ce passe lors des derniers épisodes de la saison 2.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous. **_

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

Un homme, dans une luxueuse chambre situé dans un immeuble cossu à Osaka au Japon, finissait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avec un soin infini. Il avait un visage impassible et nul ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre il y a une petite heure encore. Il remit sa montre d'un luxe discret à son poigné tout en regardant la personne maintenant inerte dans le lit. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis pris une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui-même venait de quitter. Il embrassa du regard à nouveau la baignoire assez imposante et la disposition de celle-ci : c'était parfait. Il ne serait point gêné lorsqu'il y ferait… ce qu'il avait à y faire. Somme toute, pensa-t-il en revenant vers la chambre, c'est toute la disposition de cet immeuble qui sera parfaitement propice pour le plan qu'il allait exécuter sous peu.

L'appartement était le dernier dans le couloir. Prés de la sortie de secours. Ce qui serait très pratique, eh bien ma foi si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait partir au plus vite. Autre avantage : il était situé au cœur de la métropole, une fois sortie, rien de plus facile que de se mélangé à la foule et disparaitre. En attendant, il prit son arme et la pointa sur le corps toujours immobile. Il s'avança en silence, se mit à genoux sur le lit et mit le canon de l'arme sur la tempe de cette personne. Au début il n'y eu aucune réaction, puis la personne prit pour cible se réveilla avec un gémissement et tourna la tête. Se rendant compte de sa position, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se produire. L'homme qui tenait l'arme n'en revenait pas du détachement de la femme : allongé, sa nudité à moitié caché par le drap de soie enroulé autour d'elle, elle semblait avoir suspendu le temps…

Il avait tué des dizaines de personnes, voir plus, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. En général les gens se battaient pour leurs survies, s'enfuyaient ou le suppliaient… mais **ça, **jamais. Comme si elle se moquait totalement de mourir. Là devant lui, allongé et alanguie la jeune femme attendait. Au bout d'une minute elle ne sentit plus le froid mécanique de l'arme sur son visage et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait abaissait son arme et qui était visiblement en proie à un tourment intérieure. Elle entendit encore un moment pour être sur de ne pas commettre d'impair et murmura doucement :

_**« Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi… »**_

Wo Fat regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était devenu folle, et se releva avec agilité et souplesse du lit et se dirigea vers une table pour rassembler ses affaires et fit comme s'il n'y avait personne avec lui dans cette chambre. La jeune femme, ennuyé, se leva en faisant fi de sa nudité et s'approcha de son amant.

_**« Tu pars ? »**_

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

_**« Rhabille-toi, **_lui ordonna-t-il._** »**_

Et il se replongea sans lui prêter plus aucune attention dans la vérification de ses armes. La jeune femme fit comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit et continua à l'interroger :

_**« Tu vas rechercher **__**Hiro Noshimori**__** ? »**_

_**- Oui, **_lui répondit-il d'une voix froide.

_**- Tu es toujours bien décidé à le retrouver ?**_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Prenant cela pour un oui, elle continua sur sa lancée :

_**« Si tu tues **__**Hiro Noshimori**__**, les Yakusa te le feront payés. Et au centuple, tu en a conscience au moins ? **_Comme il ne lui répondait toujours pas elle poursuivit :_** son fils n'est peut-être pas très malin et à la volonté d'un poulpe, mais les plus haut membres du clan te poursuivront, avec ou sans sa permission. »**_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne sourcilla pas. Elle ne détourna pas le regard et fixa l'homme que peux de gens aurait osé ainsi défier. Il brisa leur contact visuel, non pas parce qu'il s'avouait vaincus, mais parce qu'il eut peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu y lire, s'ils avaient continué à se dévisager ainsi. Il mit une des ses armes à feu dans sa ceinture, l'autre à sa cheville et un couteau à sa ceinture également. Elle n'en douté pas, s'il sortait ici armé c'est qu'elle savait qu'il était déterminé à retrouvé le chefs des Yakusa plus que jamais. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir, elle lança d'une voix claire :

_**« Je sais où il se trouve. »**_

Cette révélation eut pour effet de le couper net dans son élan. Il referma la porte qu'il avait un instant entrouverte et se dirigea lentement vers elle, alors qu'elle répéta :

_**« Je sais où Hiro Noshimori se trouve. »**_

_**- Comment le sais-tu, **_lui demanda-t-il de sa voix calme, froide.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer prodigieusement. Déjà que cette femme chambouler assez bien son monde comme cela… Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'approcher de lui et mit sa main autour de son cou et serra doucement.

_**- Je ne me répéterai pas, **_la prévînt-il.

Et il commença à serrer de plus en plus, mais la jeune femme ne sourcillait pas. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur. Cela le mit en colère encore plus et il ne fit qu'accroitre la pression qu'il exerçait déjà sur sa trachée. Voyant qu'elle allait parler, il lui dit d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

_**« Tu ne vas bientôt avoir plus assez d'oxygène, alors si j'étais toi je réfléchirai bien à la réponse que tu vas me donner. »**_

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis enfin elle approcha son visage du sien et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Surpris au début, Wo Fat répondit à son baiser et desserra un peu la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge, mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit totalement libre. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui lorsqu'il pointait une arme sur elle, elle le défiait et ceci depuis le début qu'il c'était rencontré. Mais pour l'instant, il sentit la jeune femme ondulé des hanches contre lui et mettre beaucoup plus d'ardeur dans se baiser. Pour finir il lui lâcha son poignet mais pas sa gorge. Prenant cela pour un signal, la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et ainsi il la transporta sur le lit où ils avaient passé les dernières 24 heures à faire l'amour ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et reprendre des forces.

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle la dominant, marquant encore plus sa position avec sa main enserrant toujours sa gorge. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qu'il initia le baiser. Mais c'est elle qui quelques temps plus tard y mit fin. Déjà, par manque d'oxygène et puis s'il continuait comme ça il ferait de nouveau l'amour et bien qu'elle en ait très envie, ils n'en avaient pas le temps : ils avaient une mission à mener à bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avoua dans un souffle :

_**« C.I.A. »**_

L'étonnement qui passa dans ses yeux ne dura que quelques secondes et il reprit bientôt son visage impassible.

_**« Pourquoi la C.I.A. donnerait de telle renseignement à un membre d'Interpol ? »**_

_**- Echange de bon procéder. **_Répondant à sa question muette, elle continua : _**il se toute que si je leur ai demandé ça à eux et non à mon bureau, c'est bien pour le tuer. Ils doivent plus que se douter que tu dois être derrière tout ça. Et s'ils le font c'est qu'ils sont bien contents que tu les débarrasse du chef des Yakusa. Ils savent que ce sera son incapable de fils qui prendra sa place… alors si pour ça tout ce qu'ils ont à faire c'est donné une simple adresse…**_

_**- Je ne suis pas un tueur à gages aux ordres de la C.I.A., **_répliqua-t-il durement.

_**- Mais tu as déjà travaillé pour eux…**_

_**- Cela n'avait rien avoir… j'y trouvais mon compte.**_

_**- Mais là ce sera pareil ! Tu veux toujours tué **__**Hiro Noshimori **__**?**_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et réfléchit. S'il voulait toujours le tuer ? Oh que oui ! Au début, après avoir fini de travaillé avec lui, il c'était poser la question de savoir si oui ou non, cela valait la peine. Puis il avait eu l'arrestation de son frère par McGarrett, et ensuite il c'était débarrassé du Gouverneur et était partit à la recherche de ce maudit Shelburne… Hiro Noshimori était passé au second plan. Grossière erreur, car apparemment le chef des Yakusa savait quelques choses sur Shelburne, sinon Joe White n'aurait jamais prit la peine de risquer sa vie pour le faire passer pour mort. Et c'est cela qui rendait Wo Fat le plus fou : qu'il est maquillé sa propre mort. Qu'il c'était joué de lui pour lui échapper. Car Hiro Noshimori n'était pas bête, il avait fort bien compris que ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne le tuer. Mais il allait le payer chèrement, lorsqu'il aurait mis la main dessus. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela…

_**« Où se trouve-t-il ? »**_

_**- Je te le dirai à une condition… emmène-moi avec toi.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que se soit, **_lui rappela-t-il en exerçant une pression plus forte sur sa trachée.

_**- Tu oublies que je suis un agent entrainé… Je peux me défendre… Et avoir le dessus sur toi…**_

_**- J'en doute, **_répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide tout en continuant d'accentuer la pression sur sa gorge.

La jeune femme parut triste, mais surtout agacé et finalement lui murmura avec douceur :

_**« Tu ne me fera rien. Je suis ton âme-sœur, comme tu es la mienne… »**_

Son âme-sœur… Wo Fat aurait volontiers voulu lui démontrer le contraire, mais il savait que cela lui airai été impossible. Cela le contrarié au plus au point de l'admettre, mais… autant se rendre à la raison maintenant. Il l'aimait. Et d'un amour inconditionnel. Et ceci depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à « travailler » avec la C.I.A., et travailler était un bien grand mot, on lui avait attribué un agent de liaison, Anna Douglass. C'était une femme capable remplissant son rôle à merveille. Le seul problème étant qu'elle n'était pas un agent de terrain et jusqu'à un passé encore pas si lointain, cela ne posait aucun problème à la C.I.A. qu'il mène son « entreprise » à sa guise aux quatre coins du monde. Mais dernièrement, ils avaient voulu le suivre dans quelque unes de ses affaires. Le problème étant qu'une importante partie de ses activités se passant sur le sol Américain, il ne pouvait légalement pas mettre un agent de la C.I.A. pour le suivre. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de mettre un agent d'Interpol sur certaines missions qui intéresseraient les deux agences. Et ce fut **elle **qui fut choisis. La première fois qu'il la vit, il eut cette étrange impression de ce sentir **entier**. D'être enfin en paix. Mais aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à admettre que cette femme prenne autant de place dans sa vie. Et aussi vite. Cette petite française répondant au doux prénom de Mélodie, avait chamboulé sa vie.

Bien qu'il garde toujours un visage impassible, quelque soit les circonstances, elle sut qu'il réfléchissait à…eux… Depuis le début Wo Fat eu du mal à accepter de tomber si désespérément et si aveuglément amoureux d'elle. Le fait de dépendre de quelqu'un, lui si solitaire. Savoir qu'une personne avait une telle emprise sur lui… Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il la menaçait. Elle pensait juste que maintenant, il aurait fini par accepter tout ça. Cette situation. Qu'il finisse par l'accepté, elle sans détour… Qu'ils cessent cette lutte de pouvoir tout les deux. Car elle, elle en avait fini. Car aussi dangereux qu'il soit et aussi mal que cela pouvait paraitre, elle un agent du Gouvernement, elle était tombé irrémédiablement et absolument amoureuse de cet homme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mélodie ne sentit pas tout de suite, les mains de Wo Fat glisser de sa gorge à ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle sen rendit compte, il avait déjà attrapé ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser fougueux. Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, pour éviter de peser de tout son poids sur elle, Wo Fat eut de nouveau envie d'elle. Mais pas de sexe bestial et sauvage comme il avait eut durant les dernières heures, non… Là il voulait la faire sienne, l'aimer… réellement.

D'un geste brusque il se débarrassa de ses armes et les jeta au sol de même que ses chaussures, puis il entreprit d'enlever sa veste et son veston et de déboutonner son pantalon, le laissant en chemise et en caleçon. Son amante dégrafa sa chemise avec lenteur et elle passa ses mains sur son visage en une douce caresse. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné et lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres, Mélodie sentit qu'il la pénétrait doucement. Elle écarta ses jambes pour que la pénétration soit plus facile et poussa un gémissement de contentement. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son amant pendant qu'il se mouvait lentement au-dessus d'elle.

A cet instant plus rien ne compter qu'elle et lui. Au diable tous les autres ! Et les conséquences de tout ça. Pour lui, elle était maintenant sa compagne. Et que quelqu'un s'amuse à dire le contraire ! Il verrait un peu… Mais pour l'instant, il compté bien profité des charmes de la jeune femme, gémissant son nom au creux de son oreille; alors il continua de se déplacer lentement en elle. A l'aimer… Et il espérait bien continuer ainsi le plus longtemps possible… Compte tenu de leurs activités respectives, cela finira peut-être plus brutalement que la plupart des gens…

_Quelquefois certaines luttes de pouvoir ne peuvent avoir d'issus…_

_Et parfois… parfois seulement, les protagonistes s'en moquent éperdument…_

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. ****:)**

**Si vous aimez ou pas et si vous voulez une suite (toujours en one-shot) ou pas, dîtes le moi avec des reviews. ;)**

**Petite info : le perso que j'ai inventé, Mélodie, fait bien partie d'Interpol et suis Wo Fat des certaines de ses « transactions » secrètes pour la C.I.A.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu !**

**Bises. Lola.**


End file.
